


【All喻】Aphrodite（02）

by Jyuko



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyuko/pseuds/Jyuko
Kudos: 18





	【All喻】Aphrodite（02）

如果“他”可以成为喻文州长久的床伴，那周泽楷也可以。

不过江波涛的提醒确实没错。被父亲耳提面命挤在社交场合里熬过假期，周泽楷还要返回国外完成学业，靠那些主动凑过来求操的Omega发泄欲望的时候，脑海便始终萦绕着喻文州充满压迫感的性张力。但周泽楷第二次约到他已经是当年的盛夏，在逐步接管家族研发售卖军火枪械的生意之后，才捉住空闲从通讯录底部翻出陌生的号码。喻文州说今晚就行，要周泽楷午夜三点来见面，他按照约定的钟头早去半个小时，被管家引向卧室旁边的客厅暂且等候，便从那扇遗留了缝隙的对开房门中耳闻到浪荡旖旎的艳情。

说起来……倒不算怎么稀奇。

年初的那次周泽楷就察觉到喻文州绝对不缺能满足他的Alpha，因为出差出国或者找了对象定亲结婚的空缺会被立刻顶替，甚至还有零星的床品好技术高的Beta能获得邀约。现在房间那张铁艺的床架在跟随交媾的动作吱嘎扭着，力度跟频率都坚定沉稳，喻文州的喘息就混在其间，舒展如同春天里群山朦胧的曲线。周泽楷能感觉出他对每位床伴都花过心思，他会给对方恰到好处的喜爱但截然相异的态度，在陪伴多年地位崇高的“他”面前喻文州浪荡又讨巧，今天这个更像恩爱的配偶，而对待周泽楷他便总在居高临下撩拨引诱——床被肢体在窸窣摩擦，“啵”的一声肉棒被抽离蜜穴，然后Alpha扯掉安全套随意打结，说起没意义的鸡零狗碎，紧接着又开始床铺摇晃，Omega的抱怨俏皮柔软：“你这是，嗯……新配了壮阳药吧……”

对面顺势拿话淫他，说治你效果不错，咬得真紧。

喻文州继续笑起来，说要是知道你这么难招架，该多吃一剂的。

那显然要过不只两次了，这次换的是什么姿势？连毫无激情的传教士体位都能被喻文州玩得缱绻新奇。他从没抓伤过床伴的皮肤，双手应该会主动攥紧床头的栏杆，喻文州不喜欢缠着Alpha的腰，实在难熬时会大张膝盖缩起脚趾，那惨巴巴含住阴茎的蜜口便成为点燃贪欲的魔力源。周泽楷将伸展的胳膊搭在沙发靠背，指尖敲击软垫数着时间，西裤正被愈发急促的哀喘催出贲张的线条，但很快又听见喻文州在淋漓的水声里求道：“杰希……杰希，别——！”

王杰希，微草制药的少东家。

倒在喻文州石榴裙底的名流确实数不胜数，因为这世上太少有人能招架他尊贵骄纵锋锐淫乱脚趾的独特性感。比起试图嫁进豪门的Omega喻文州当然更挑，他从不接受谈着男女朋友婚内偷腥的烂货的殷勤示好，还有风烛残年的封建顽固表面上骂他卖笑娼妓衬托自己清高，又趁夜深人静登门献媚，腆着六十岁的老脸央他出来见面。但来这里求欢的每一个人都会装得道貌岸然，王杰希离开的时候在浴室冲过澡，白衬衫整洁得不露丝毫褶皱，他好像认识周泽楷，借彼此照面的空档微微迟疑。而喻文州就趴在床铺间看书，薄被掩住腰肢柔润的凹陷，他用眼神勾着周泽楷坐过去，任由对方的指尖沿皮肤滑至臀缝，穴口被玩得充血，嘟着的一烂红的肉：“他喂饱你了？”

“杰希嘛……属于温柔体贴的那类。”他很懂周泽楷的意思，“不会刻意做得多激烈，但他感觉你快要到了的时候就会挪出去插穴心，无论是生殖腔还是哪儿都会被吊在高潮前最舒服的那段时间……反正我挺喜欢。”

“他是叶修的发小。”

“你调查过我啦？”

“窝边草。”周泽楷没否认，“怎么搞上的？”

“跟狐朋狗友唱歌不小心撞翻酒杯，然后在卫生间的洗手台边。走廊里宾客侍者的没准就要进来，大概五分钟……”喻文州没说究竟怎样，只凑在周泽楷的耳边温热吐息着吻住软骨。射精潮吹还是失禁？总之他确实是很容易获得性快感的类型。他们应该还钻进隔间里继续过，喻文州会故意放声哭喘，翘起屁股扶住马桶水箱，那些放水的路人同行的纨绔说不定被撩得躁动难耐，还敲门问喻公子愿不愿意再赏次脸。周泽楷用虎口圈住他的颈项将人推得远些，眼底毫不掩饰的欲望在回以凝视，喻文州反而在假装天真，笑道，“吃什么醋啊，我跟你在床上又没做熟……说吧，找我什么事？”

“还有，我今天不想要你。”他眉宇间满是被性爱浇灌的餍足，“下次想做，联系我的时候最好直说。”

周泽楷只在微信里说要见他，正事可以当面讲，而那正事也不过是周家在斐济附近买过一座私人岛屿，被开发成面向高端客户的旅游产业。周泽楷去度假主菜当然是喻文州，玩点游艇船震海滩野战，用信息素将这难以驯服的Omega的生殖腔彻底浸透。但周泽楷暂时不想提：“那你会答应么？”

答应周泽楷加入。喻文州漫不经心：“我陪叶修王杰希玩过的。”——那是他最亲密长久的床伴以及床伴童幼相识的挚友，但在同一张床上分享同一位情人，究竟该说成是穿同一条裤子，还是彼此弥散莫名的硝烟，“轮盘赌知道么，做爱的时候放着音乐，他们两个轮流插我，但一首歌结束就要换人，谁先高潮就算谁输，输了的只能在旁边看着，赢了的想怎么玩我都奉陪。”

“谁赢了？”

“是我想让谁赢。”

“如果你输了？”

“下次带你试试。”这问题有点好笑，喻文州眼神盈盈，“其实我很少输。”

再说喻文州是真的挺会玩的。

那天周泽楷按照约定的钟点赶到庄园的时候轮盘赌就已经开场，房间里蜜穴被肉棒碾磨的粘稠水声、家庭影院播放的性爱录像、循环歌单跟喻文州旖旎的喘息揉在一起，从卧室门口却只能看见另外的Alpha赤脚站立着，休闲裤褪去衬衫却还算齐整，铅球般紧绷的屁股因为陷在Omega口中的阴茎而颤抖抽动。投影幕布里的喻文州被摄像头死死盯住，拦腰紧咬粗大性器的软烂穴口、快要高潮时目光涣散的咬唇动作，而现实中跪伏着的喻文州要一边抬高腰臀承受撞击，一边迎过去给面前的男人舔弄分身，光亮如镜的地面上已经洒了星星点点的精斑，周泽楷还记得规则，但那应该不是被肠道又夹又裹弄出来的，在游戏开始前喻文州好像对两位床伴做过其余的什么，能恰到好处地填饱胃口降低推后快感的波峰，将这场淫趴变得更纵情漫长。

周泽楷知道在场的都是什么人，知道而已但并不认识，他借调查喻文州家底的机会读过资料，是北京城最显赫的红三代叶修，以及依赖传统中医起家闻名全国的微草少主。喻文州膝盖的皮肤被地面蹭得通红，游戏还没分出胜负，那潮热的脸颊边倒已经显出隐约的泪痕，应该是在快感最难以遏制的时候哭着哀求过。周泽楷更不觉得尴尬，他在房间正中那张喻文州骑过他的沙发里坐下，指尖推开衬衫顶端的两颗纽扣，被同时操着两张肉嘴的喻文州会显出些残酷的美感，周泽楷便在那激烈的身体律动间默默磨着枪，直到叶修微微冷淡的眼神投过来，调侃道：“你就喜欢这种模样漂亮的。”

喻文州笑起来眼底流糖：“我最喜欢你。”

他被叶修操得快含不住王杰希那根，目光却狡黠又甜蜜：“小周来吧？”

就当照顾一下新人。

叶修捞着那两团臀瓣挺腰的动作兼具优雅跟下流，王杰希倒显得更温存些，不会逼迫床伴将口交做得太深。歌曲恰好进入尾声，肉棒从蜜穴抽出时，连Omega腿根浓密的毛发都已经被爱液湿透成缕。就算是生来优越的Alpha在床上都要服从喻文州的意愿的，钳制放松后他膝行至床边休息片刻，然后撑着自己坐上去，圆润精巧的脚趾踩住床沿，那屈起的双腿间便又露出烂熟的、裹着滑腻汁水的穴口，是个相当原始放荡的姿势，像顾盼生情的美妙春宫。

“从后面。”周泽楷扣住他的腰。叶修是从后面操喻文州的，他也想用这姿势。

“可我有话要跟你说啊。”

“嗯。”周泽楷垂头去吻他赤裸的锁骨。

“第一次玩都坚持不了太久的。”他笑着，“但今天你可以射在里面。”

喻文州对自己身体的掌控力绝对是Omega里金字塔的尖顶，淫秽游戏玩得胡天黑地，卧房里混杂的信息素浓烈呛鼻，那连接生殖腔的宫颈也只是微微敞开着小口。但其实被两位床伴轮流操过许久的喻文州已经很难招架住刚进入状态的周泽楷，他用藤蔓般的胳膊缠住对方一起倒进床铺，抬起屁股疯狂扭摆腰肢迎合撞击，激烈密集的百十次抽插后最深处的软肉便逐渐失守，腔室急遽颤抖着像潮喷的前兆……叶修正坐在稍远的位置抽烟休息，投影屏幕上播放的是喻氏家族企业股票大跌的那天，喻文州在他身下崩溃的哭闹，那也是周泽楷想要的，他心里忽然闪过些隐约的念头，却没能真正捉住。

“我跟叶修操你。”但周泽楷在放纵自己的醋意，“谁更舒服？”

“想让他们看着你尿？”

“别，别……”

类似的问题喻文州当然不会回答，他陪床伴交欢的次数未必能雨露均沾，但好像并没有对谁过分偏袒。何况喻文州应该玩过更荒唐的，周泽楷要他在另外两位Alpha面前直立跪稳，从背后再度插进去，喻文州被他拉住肘弯承受侵犯的姿态就像被调教着的牝马，胸口的乳尖嫩红涨立，双手却主动掬成弯捧接在自己甩动的阴茎下方，露骨的意图简直又骚又甜。他哀求叶修跟王杰希开口求情，好让周泽楷操得轻一点慢一点，而当他确实忍受不住的时候喻文州是真的哭了，一声脆弱委屈的短暂哭腔，周泽楷被撩得莫名心软，紧绷的意念飘忽片刻，便感觉到生殖腔吸裹着的龟头忽然放松，然后是归于沉寂的歌曲、视频里的放声哭叫、Omega精水潮吹淋湿地板的惨烈高潮——

轮盘赌的输赢……应该是只计先后的。

稀薄的精液都堆在掌心，在阴茎停止弹动后又漏出淡黄的体液，喻文州撑着自己坐在地板上喘息，回头时眼神满是灵动的揶揄：“你输了啊……”

跟喻文州的性爱从来都不是简单的肉体交缠，那是Omega跟生来强悍的Alpha在争夺操纵欲望的权力：“不是说要请我度假么……去一边看着吧。”但喻文州好像以意料之外的方式应允这心愿了，他的目光不再为周泽楷停留，转头膝行两步凑近叶修的腿间，温柔张开唇瓣去含吮对方尚未疲软的性器，上挑的眼尾望着的却是另外的方向，“杰希，来。”

他翘起的腰臀曲线优美，在Alpha的肉棒重新操进红肿肉穴的那一瞬，白浊的精液从穴口坠落下来。


End file.
